


Love Me Not

by terrawrites



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Other, but nothing too graphic, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 23:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16797112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrawrites/pseuds/terrawrites
Summary: wallywestie requested “don’t you think you can fall back in love with me?” with Wally





	Love Me Not

_They love me…_

He was shivering before you, not because of the bitter air surrounding the two of you, but because of his proximity to you. Your cheeks and nose were red from the cold, your breath billowing out in front of you as you laughed at one of his jokes. You were breathtaking, and he felt his gaze dropping to glimpse at your lips more and more often. He yearned for you, but he was afraid of taking things too far, of rushing in like he always did and ruining things for the both of you.

He hadn’t realized, trapped within his own thoughts and anxiety, that you had noticed, and an unmistakable flash echoed in your eyes, but only for a moment. He was startled when you grabbed onto his arm, linking your own with his and pressing yourself against his side. With your head on his shoulder he could only look down with a stunned expression, his mouth agape.

“Everything is going just fine Wally.” Your voice was angelic to his ears, he wished he could hear it for the rest of eternity. “You don’t need to be so nervous.” You pressed your cheek harder into his shoulder for emphasis, but didn’t pull away, seeming content to remain pressed into his side.

He smiled, and finally let himself relax. When the date was over, and the two of you stood before your home, he cupped your face in his palm. He could feel your heat through the wool of his glove, in passing, he wished it were his skin against yours.

You breathed his name, and that was all it took. His lips captured yours in a kiss that rivaled the bitterness of the winter around the two of you. “I love you.” He whispered it against your lips. Your smile gave him all the answer he needed before he pulled you back in.

_They love me not…_

“Do you have to go?” He could hear how upset you were, and it tore his heart in two. Your relationship wasn’t new anymore, and you had long ago found out about his heroic responsibilities. You had even met some of the team, and you became good friends with them. But it didn’t stop you from worrying about him, especially now when a mission would require him to leave for days at a time.

He wondered if you knew how much it pained him to leave you behind every time. He wondered if you knew that if you asked him, he would give it all up just so he could be with you. He wondered, but he never asked, because he was afraid of the answer. He loved you, but a part of him, the part that his anxiety wouldn’t let go, worried that you would still reject him after all this time. So even though he loved you more than he loved himself, a lot of it went unsaid.

“I do, the team needs me and I can’t just leave them.” He could. He would, you just needed to say the words, just ask him to stay.

You sighed and nuzzled into his chest some more. “I know. What you do is important, and I would never ask you to give it up, but I just worry about you. These missions are dangerous.”

“I’ll always come back to you.” He whispered, kissing you like it was the last time. For all he knew it might be. You were right in saying that the missions the team was going on were dangerous, but they could handle it, they were well-trained. “I love you.” He said after the two of you pulled away, he walked out the door then, and it shut before he could hear if you replied.

_They love me…_

You were panting, but your eyes were bright. Wally had collapsed next to you, his own breathing matching yours. He felt good, and with one arm he pulled you close to his chest, placing a chaste kiss on your forehead, a vast difference compared to the ones the two of you shred just mere moments ago.

You shivered in his arms, still basking in the afterglow. You pressed a myriad of kisses into his chest, your arms wrapped around him. It had been both of your first times, and although he was nervous during the act, he was glad that things had gone as well as they did. It had been a long time since the two of you spent any time together, and Wally had wanted to make the night special, he wanted to take this next step with you. There seemed to be so much distance between the two of you as of late but he was glad that after tonight it seemed that things were back on track.

“I love you.” He mumbled it into your hair, brushing his fingers along your check.

He thought he felt you mumble it into his chest as you flipped him over for round two.

_They love me not…_

“Wally!” He jumped as he heard your voice. He was caught red-handed. The evidence of his guilt was still in his hands and all over his face. “That was supposed to last us all week!”

He knew you were upset. And he felt horrible, but he just couldn’t help it. “I’m sorry?”

“Sorry isn’t going to help us eat this week! I barely made enough to get that food in the first place!” You were right of course. With the both of you in college it was hard to make enough money to cover the cost of your classes as well as pay the rent. Then you add his eating habits into the mix, and well to say that the two of you were financially strained would be an understatement. He couldn’t help it most of the time, his powers meant that he had to eat a certain number of calories a day. His uncle was able to help him out with some energy bars which were bland, but effective, but he had run out. He meant to go and get more, but he had seen the food in the fridge and thought that having just a little wouldn’t hurt any. Until that “little bit” turned into him cleaning out almost everything that you had bought. Once he started he just couldn’t stop himself.

“I know I messed up…again. But everything’s going to be okay. I’ll make it right I promise.” He pulled you into a hug. He felt terrible about what happened. He knew he could borrow the money from Dick and pay it back in his own time so that he could replace everything that he had eaten. He knew how much the strain on money was affecting you, making you worry about every bill. He knew because he worried too. But you would make it through this together, you two always would. As long as you too had each other.

“I know you will. You always do.” He pulled you closer to him, but your arms were loose around his back.

You always understood.

_They love me…_

“I finally did it.” Wally’s voice was light, and for once he didn’t feel the weight of the world on his shoulders.

“Did what?” You voice came through the speaker of his phone.

“I quit the team just like I promised I would. Now we can have more time to spend together.”

“I’m so glad. I mean- not about you having to leave the team per se- I know how much it all meant to you. But I’m glad we get to spend more time together. It feels like it’s been so long since we’ve had a proper date night.” Your voice sounded far away as you said that, like you were lost in your memories despite talking right into his ear.

“I know I miss you too. It’ll be hard leaving the hero life behind, but it’s for the best. I already have the perfect night for us planned when you get home.”

“I can’t wait to see you. We’ll make it through this together, just like we always do, right?”

“Of course babe. I love you.” He hung up the phone as he walked through he front door to your shared living space. He went right to work on getting everything ready for when you got back. He had plenty of time to make things perfect.

After all, you wouldn’t be home for four more days.

_They love me not…_

“I’m so sorry Wally, but I can’t do this anymore.” He just sat there on the couch, too stunned to speak or even react. You on the other hand, were crying on the seat across from him. You had just finished this long-winded speech that in time when he remembered it would sound well-rehearsed.

However right now in this moment, all he could feel was his own heart shattering into a million pieces. “ **Don’t you think you can fall back in love with me?** ” His voice was barely above a whisper, like if he spoke any louder things would shatter more than they already have.

You just shook your head through the tears. “I can’t. I never wanted to hurt you like this, but I just can’t anymore. Somewhere along the line I fell out of love with you. But it wasn’t your fault. Things just got to be too much. The money, my classes, the busy schedules, the distance between us.”

He tried to object, but as he opened his mouth he realized that he couldn’t remember the last time he spent time with you. The last time he held you, the last time he kissed you, the last time he told you that he loved you. His eyes finally began to water, but there was nothing that could be done. “I’m sorry.”

“I am too Wally. I wish things ended differently for us. I might not be in love with you anymore, but that doesn’t mean I don’t care about you. I wish you only the best in life, because you deserve nothing less.” He heard you choke back a sob, and he had to fight with himself not to go over to you, that wasn’t his place anymore. “I’m just so sorry. Goodbye Wally.” With that, you left through the front door, your things already packed in your car.

As he heard you pull out of the driveway, he finally allowed himself to break.

_And the petals were gone._


End file.
